One night in Paris
by chaabi
Summary: Quite a AU story. Based on an idea a friend and i had which i kinda nicked for my fanfic.Starts off at the beggining of 7th year. HarryDraco eventually with a dash of HarryBlaise and a good teaspoon of HermioneRon


**Well I started writing this based on an idea a friend and I had. The two main charactors are supposed to be based on us too, only a little bit of someone else slips in. If they're reading this I just want them to know how sorry I am**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any of his assorted minons. I do however own a shiny old laptop and a Wii, that I got for christmas**

"Harry!" The named person whipped around and, upon seeing who the cry was from, his face broke into a grin and his legs broke into a run. When he reached his destination his arms wrapped tightly upon one of his best friends.

"Draco! How was the rest of your summer?"

"Meh could have been better. Father is still all "I don't want a gay for a son. Who will carry on the blood line?" Bloody hypocrite. How was your delightful family?"

"I did it too. Told them and they just refused to acknowledge my existence for the few weeks I was there. Best summer ever." Draco removed his arms whilst clasping onto Harry's and looked seriously into his eyes.

"Don't you remember what that muggle head doctor person told you? All family's love each other they just exhibit it in different ways"

"They send socks for my birthday, and that's if I'm lucky. Believe me they don't"

"Ah well you have me and the others. Talking of which don't you think we better go and find them?"

In response Harry tugged on Draco's hand and pulled him through the crowd that was amassing on platform 9¾.

"Erm Harry? There's a midget running off with our trucks and stuff"

"Not midget. Minion "

Not for the first time and probably not the last, Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. For that's what Draco's do. That is how they roll.-

Eventually in the last carriage, they found the "others", their little gang within Hogwarts. Gang as in merry band of friends, not a gangster hoe gun crime gang.

The "others" consisted of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini. It's strange to think how much everything had changed from forth year, but they tried not to think about the war too much.

"Yo ya bunch of slags" Greeted Harry.

"Harry I must say I think we would all rather have "Hello my charming fellow companions" Than being called pieces of metal" CHECK Said Hermione in her best (or worst) posh voice

Harry just raised an eyebrow in response.

"So now we're all here, we can play games." Harry's other eyebrow shot up in surprise at Blaise's almost child-like fondness for games. "And not those kind of games before you say it either Ron. Just sum up your holidays in like five words." Blaise look at the blank stares he was getting. "Well it's better than being sat here being bored isn't it?"

"Ok I'll go first then" Hermione said. "In five words, well…fun, Ron, sex, Dentist convention, "

"Hermione!" Ron spluttered, his cheeks turning scarlet. "Ever heard of too much information?"

"Well she did but she chose to ignore it. Awww it would seem we have too iccle ex-virgins in our presence. Bless"

"Okay then. You go Draco, if you think it's so clever"

"It's not clever it's cute, but okay then. Harry and father, coming out, fun

"That's six." Blaise said

"So?"

"It's supposed to be five"

"So?"

"How was it Draco? Coming out to your father and all?" Hermione asked

"Like telling a load of potatoes they're carrots. Not good, but he's slowly coming around. Mother's happy at least, because apparently there was an article in witching weekly just a few days before I told her, about how fashionable it is to have a gay son."

"So on the basis of fashion she accepted you" said Ron befuddled

"Yep"

"Women I'll never understand them"

"Surely you've been inside Hermione's mind?" Draco asked "Or at least inside her…"

"That's enough! I think this game is over"

"Aww spoil sport. What shall we play next then?" said an overexcited Blaise

"Shut the Blaise up?" Suggested Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys that wasn't funny."

"What wasn't Blaisey?"

"Erm…Let's think. Tying me up to a chair and putting that muggle…What was it? Duck tape all over me"

"Oh but you looked very hot" Said Harry with a wink.

Blaise grinned whilst Draco looked a bit ill.

"Draco? You alright?" Asked Hermione concerned

"Yeah. I'll be fine once get out this bloody carriage"

"God I do love those thestrals now I can see them. Totally gothic chick"

"Blaise is there any chance you could stop being so annoyingly camp for one fucking minute?"

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Blaise snapped.

"Well to be frank Blaise, everything you do is so annoying it makes me want to punch you in the face. No offence, of course"

"What the fuck did I…"

"Guys shut the hell up! Blaise maybe the campness does get a bit OTT sometimes but that's part of who you are, and we wouldn't change that for anything, because that's just who you are." Hermione took a deep breath while Draco smirked. "And Draco, I don't know what the hell is up with you but if you don't want me to punch you I suggest you calm down, and accept every part of Blaise. His alarmingly light and dark side"

"Sorry Mione" They said in unison

"Man will she be able to take care of our kids." Ron said admiringly

Hermione just smiled.

"Shame I was looking forward to a bitch fight"

Draco just rolled his eyes.


End file.
